The Scrapbook: Alex Rider Edition
by Rasei
Summary: A dumping ground for Alex Rider dribbles, short stories, and other odds and ends. May feature OCs, odd couplings, and multiply genres
1. Missing You

**Title**: The Scrapbook: Alex Rider Edition

**Chapter Title**: Missing You

**Author**: Rasei

**Summary**: A dumping ground for Alex Rider dribbles, short stories, and other odds and ends.

**Prompt**: 30 Dribbles prompt: Stars

* * *

Alex was sitting by the window, his mind unfocus as he study the stars. They were different then home. A hand touched his shoulder, he lift his head to look at Sabina. She was frowning, but didn't say anything.

"Today was Jack's birthday."

"Oh…"

Alex turned back to the window. Alex sighed, as Sabina just stood there.

"We used to go out to eat someplace that was fancy. Then when we would get home, she would open whatever present Ian and I got her."

"Alex…"

"I miss her so much." Sabina did the only thing she could and hug him.


	2. Sun

**Title**: The Scrapbook: Alex Rider Edition

**Chapter Title**: Sun

**Author**: Rasei

**Summary**: A dumping ground for Alex Rider dribbles, short stories, and other odds and ends.

**Prompt**: 30 Dribbles prompt: Sun

* * *

The sun beating down, as the four slowly edge toward their target. Sweat pour down their faces, their limbs felt numb from the weight of their bag. Each of the four wanted to complain, wanted to pause for rest. They didn't though, for they are SAS.

Finally, the target was in sight. The Unit leader raise a hand. They freeze, studying the building. The building was falling apart, but that didn't mean it was safe. The four check their weapons. The leader glance at the sun, then sighed. They were already short time, they couldn't wait. They rushed the target.


	3. Losing Time

**Title**: The Scrapbook: Alex Rider Edition

**Chapter Title**: Losing time

**Author**: Rasei

**Summary**: A dumping ground for Alex Rider dribbles, short stories, and other odds and ends.

**Prompt**: 30 Dribbles prompt: Free

* * *

Alex was hanging in a dungeon. His tormentors disappeared after the first explosion hours ago. If Alex wanted to blame someone, it was Byrne. Why did he agree to help the CIA once again?

A gold diamond ring flashed through his mind. He sighed knowing unless he escaped soon, he would never get to buy the ring before the anniversary.

The door open and a CIA agent enter. The agent got him free.

Good, all Alex need is to catch a plane, get paid, buy the ring, and propose. Why does that frightens him more then being tortured?


	4. Caught

**Title**: The Scrapbook: Alex Rider Edition

**Chapter Title**: Caught

**Author**: Rasei

**Summary**: A dumping ground for Alex Rider dribbles, short stories, and other odds and ends.

**Prompt**: 30 Dribbles prompt: Caught

* * *

The child was running, trying to breathe. The man behind him was making threats as he followed leisurely. The child slipped, and fell. A cry shatter the air, and the man knelt down.

"Are you okay, Alex?" asked Ian, his voice calm. Four year old Alex shook his head as he started sobbing. Ian panicked as he rolled up Alex's pants leg. The knee was bruised, but it wasn't major.

"Am I dying?"

Ian raised an eyebrow then kissed the knee.

"Not anymore." The tears stop, to Ian's relief.

"I caught you!" Ian said as he started to tickled Alex.


	5. Nightmares

**Title**: The Scrapbook: Alex Rider Edition

**Chapter Title**: Nightmares

**Author**: Rasei

**Summary**: A dumping ground for Alex Rider dribbles, short stories, and other odds and ends.

**Prompt**: 30 Dribbles prompt: Red

* * *

My eyes shut, trying to block the scene. Hoping that crimson red colour would disappeared. My eyes reopened to see the same scene. Kneeling down next to my friend, I felt for a pulse.

There wasn't a pulse. His eyes were wide open, already glazed over from death. I bit my lip, afraid I was going to throw up. Suddenly, his rotten hand grabbed my arm.

"You killed me, Snake!"

My eyes snapped open. It was only a nightmare, just a nightmare. I turned in my bunk to look at his. Eagle was snoring away peacefully. I relax with relief.


End file.
